Incómoda Situación II: Campamento de Locura y Amor
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Una prueba ha sido impuesta a los chicos de Wammy s House pero nadie se esperaba en lo que consistia. ¿Podrán superarla?... Linda con un mal día, Near con problemas encima, Mello con ganas de golpear a alguien y Alice con instintos de matar a su compañero... ¿acaso podrán sobrevivir a la travesía sin recurrir a actos asesinos? NeLi y algo de MelloxAlice


Holis!... bueno, primero que nada bienvenidos a este pequeño proyecto que la verdad me ha estado invadiendo la mente desde hace un rato ^_^

La verdad creo que muchos deben estar con una cara de WTF 0_0!, ¿está loca apenas y puede actualizar y se mete en otro proyecto? Pues la verdad es que tienen razón u.u pero este proyecto no durará más allá de dos o tres capis y quiero despejar la mente antes de saturarme con ideas como me ha pasado últimamente ^_^U

Aclarado eso pues... espero que les guste este pequeño proyecto que es una continuación de mi fic NeLi: Incómoda Situación ^_^... trato de reflejarle humor y espero lograrlo porque a veces soy un poco mala en eso... en fin... los dejo comenzar con la lectura pero no sin antes recordarles que:

**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata , yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines de lucro.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Incómoda Situación II: Campamento de Locura y Amor**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había iniciado, el sol que entraba por la ventana se lo anunciaba. Se levantó de la cama no sin cierta pereza para luego dirigirse al baño y terminar de despertar con una buena ducha. Se desvestía aun algo adormilada pero tras un bostezo y desprendiendo la parte inferior de sus ropas noto algo que la despertó mejor que el agua.

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó al notar una mancha roja en sus ropas, justo se daba cuenta de lo que le había iniciado ese día – uf – suspiró, ahora tenía que arreglar el seguro desastre que estaba en su cama

…

El inicio de clases seria dentro de poco, los chicos y chicas en su mayoría ya estaban en el salón de clases. Linda llegó faltando unos cinco minutos lo cual sorprendió a algunos que le preguntaron sobre su tardanza pues usualmente ella siempre llegaba temprano. Con cierto toque reservado contestó que se retraso un poco nada más y al final llegó hasta su pupitre en el que se ubicó sin más.

- Hola Linda, buenos días – le saludó Alice, una chica rubia-castaña de ojos azules, quien se acercó hasta que se hubo ubicado en su lugar

- Hola Ali – contestó con cierta desgana que intrigó a su amiga rubia-castaña

- Es mi idea o estamos con malos humos – inquirió medio en broma ante la desgana de la chica

- No es tu idea... me ha bajado hoy – indicó y Alice al instante entendió a que se refería

- Ouch... la visita mensual ya llegó – comentó viendo a Linda como si esta estuviese postrada en cama

- He tenido que ir a lavandería con mi ropa de cama, por eso me he tardado tanto – hizo una mueca de disgusto – encima que no encontré a nadie que pudiera ayudarme con eso así que tuve que hacerlo por mi cuenta. Para cuando terminó el ciclo de lavado una de las encargadas de lavandería llegó y por eso pude dejárselo a ella para poder ir a buscar mis cosas y venir a clases – explicó suspirando con desanimo ante lo que tuvo que pasar

- Vaya... eso sí que es empezar el día con el pie izquierdo – fue lo que dijo la otra chica aunque ya no pudo seguir la conversación pues el maestro había llegado por lo que se despidió de Linda para ir a su lugar

Todos los estudiantes tomaron su lugar y guardaron silencio mientras el docente dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio con tranquilidad. Linda suspiró un poco desanimada y giró su mirada hacia su costado izquierdo encontrando a cierto albino que estaba sentado y tan callado como siempre. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al verlo pero desvió la mirada poco después para centrarse en la clase. Al menos verle le alegraba de cierta manera el día que le había tocado.

- Presten atención – llamó el docente de turno – este día veríamos los temas relacionados a la historia Europea pero como seguro recordaran hoy tendremos la actividad extra planeada para las practicas de convivencia y trabajo grupal – indicó a lo que algunos pusieron cara de desagrado, otros de emoción y otros mas, como Linda, una mueca de completo horror

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó por lo bajo, justo tenía que ser "ese" día que tocara esa actividad de la cual semanas antes Roger había anunciado y de la que se había olvidado ante la llegada de su periodo. Suspiró con derrota, su día parecía ir de mal a peor

- Por favor, todos diríjanse al patio principal donde Roger los espera – comunicó tranquilamente

- ¿Y para qué rayos haremos esa actividad? No le veo lo importante – se quejó uno de los chicos a lo que algunos le dieron la razón

- Esta actividad es obra de Roger, Watari y L así que cualquier queja hágansela saber a ellos quienes por cierto los esperan en el patio principal, así que será mejor que todos vayan para las indicaciones – y sin más el docente hizo que todos salieran del aula

- Mal momento para la visita no crees – bromeó Alice mientras se acercaba a Linda

- Pésimo dirás – soltó la chica con el ánimo en el suelo

- Cuanto lo lamento por ti Linda – y sin más que eso ambas siguieron andando aunque la joven artista parecía que la llevaban al matadero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los jóvenes sucesores se preguntaban cómo diablos habían llegado hasta ahí. Cuando Roger, quien junto a Watari y L, habían explicado lo que harían como actividad todos no hicieron más que poner una mueca en sus rostros. Alice le había palmeado la espalda a Linda pues aunque ella quiso poner una objeción L y Watari habían dicho que TODOS participarían sin excepción y les habían dado tiempo para ir a preparase y salir al lugar donde desarrollarían la actividad.

Ahora todos estaban en lo que según Roger, Watari y L era el punto de partida para iniciar la actividad. Estaban en las afueras de Winchester en un campamento al pie de una montaña.

- Su atención chicos – dijo el director de Wammy's House – explicaremos ahora más detalladamente la actividad que realizaremos aquí – anunció captando la atención de todos – L, gustas ser quien lo haga – preguntó al desaliñado detective quien se dispuso a hacerlo

- Bien chicos, la actividad ha sido diseñada para probar sus capacidades de resolución de problemas, trabajo en conjunto y también convivencia – explicó a lo que más de alguno simplemente se mostraron un poco fastidiados – para tales efectos todos irán con un compañero o compañera

- Perfecto, Matt tu vienes conmigo – mencionó Mello con seguridad, al menos la cosa podían hacerla bien entre ellos

- Linda, tu conmigo cierto – dijo Alice a la vez que tomaba el brazo de la chica

- Por supuesto – afirmó la castaña, por lo menos con Alice podía estar tranquila a pesar de su actual situación

- Un momento chicos – indicó el pelinegro al ver como todos comenzaban a buscar a un compañero – aun no he terminado de explicarles las cosas – les dijo haciendo que todos le miraran con confusión – decía que todos irán con un compañero o compañera que será asignado por sorteo

- ¡Qué! – exclamaron todos con los ojos como platos

- Así es chicos, se realizará un sorteo para designar las parejas y luego se les entregara un equipaje con todo lo necesario para la travesía que iniciará desde este campamento hasta el campamento 2 arriba de la montaña

- ¡Se volvieron locos! – exclamo una chica pelinegra viendo con una mueca de incredulidad a L, Roger y Watari – quieren que subamos una montaña con quien sea que nos toque, exponiéndonos a que tal vez nos pueda pasar algo en pleno trayecto – indicó con horror

- No seas tan dramática Erin – riño otro joven del grupo - ni que esto fuera la gran cosa – comentó con seguridad

- Si como no, y lo dices tú que eres tan flojo en deportes – rebatió la pelinegra

- Chicos por favor cálmense – indico Watari al ver como discutían – hemos tomado las medidas de seguridad respectivas. Los guías del campamento nos ayudaran para cualquier eventualidad, además cada pareja llevara un dispositivo de rastreo con el cual pueden avisarnos sobre cualquier situación inesperada para que un equipo de rescate conformado por los guías del campamento vaya en su ayuda – informó al tiempo que el grupo de personas a un costado de todos asintiera en confirmación a las palabras del mayor

- Pero eso no quita que subir esa montaña nos puede llevar quien sabe cuánto tiempo – se quejó otro chico

- A paso moderado se tarda un promedio de 5-6 horas, en auto se sube de 2-3 horas y media. Los más experimentados suben en un promedio de 4 horas. La montaña no es tan alta pero aun así sugerimos siempre precaución y es recomendable que sigan los distintos senderos para evitar eventualidades – informó uno de los guías ante la queja que escuchaban de los jóvenes

- Como lo han escuchado, ustedes irán a su ritmo el punto es llegar hasta el campamento 2 – indico L tan tranquilo como siempre – ahora haremos las parejas y una vez se les entregue su equipo se les dará un mapa y una brújula para luego comenzar a ascender. El mapa les indica un punto de salida desde el cual comenzaran a ascender, durante el ascenso es posible que logren encontrarse – y sin más que esa explicación L dio por terminada su explicación

- Ahora chicos... comenzaremos a sortear las parejas – dijo Roger quien ayudado por Watari y L colocaron a la vista un recipiente con papeles donde seguramente estaban sus nombres

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Mello con fastidio – con solo que no me toque con la bola de nieve es suficiente – dijo mirando de reojo a Near quien siguió tan tranquilo como si no hubiese escuchado nada

- ¡No le digas así Mello! – reclamó Linda mirándole molesta

- Perdona, no quise ofender a tu novio – se burló y poco después se escuchó la risotada de los demás

- Tontos – masculló en voz baja antes que Roger llamara al orden

- Muy bien... iniciamos – y diciéndolo Roger sacó un papel desdoblándolo para dar a conocer el nombre – Elena – llamó y una chica delgada, cabello negro corto y lentes alzó la mano y caminó hasta el frente – tu compañero será – sacó otro papel y lo desdobló – Patrick – indico y un chico castaño se acercó hasta la chica – sigamos... Mily... tu iras con... Ada...

Roger siguió con el sorteo. Las parejas una a una iban formándose. Erin había tenido la suerte de tocar con una de sus amigas y el chico con quien discutió le tocó con Nancy, una chica de cabello rubio cenizo bastante callada aunque era una matemática muy buena. El grupo iba reduciéndose de a poco y al final Mello masculló molesto pues su mejor amigo Matt se había tenido que ir con Gregory, un chico pelinegro que gozaba de ser bueno socialmente pues se llevaba con todos sin problemas.

- Mello – nombró Roger a lo que el rubio se adelanto esperando que no le tocara con un idiota o en el peor de los casos con Near – tu iras con... Alice

- ¡Qué! – exclamó la chica con una mueca de espanto

- Peor suerte no podía tener – masculló Mello rodando los ojos

- Como si quisiera ir contigo – mencionó la chica quien casi regularmente discutía con el rubio pues este siempre le gustaba meterse con ella

- Chicos por favor – indicó Watari ante la discusión que iniciaba

- Ya ni modo – fue lo que Mello dijo mientras daba la vuelta y Alice no hizo más que seguirle pues no tenia mas alternativa más que ir con él aunque no quisiera

- Bien, sigamos – dijo el director de Wammy's para sacar otro papel – Sam... tu vas con... April (Eipril) – la pareja simplemente asintió sin más – Linda – llamó y la chica suspiró para dar dos pasos adelante – tu iras con – Roger sacó el papel y lo abrió – Near – indicó a lo que Linda abrió los ojos como platos

_- ¡Qué! _– se gritó en su mente al saber quién sería su pareja

- Bien – escuchó que dijo el albino

- Vaya Linda, se te concedió ir con Near – dijo Mello y tras eso se escucharon varias risas de los demás

- No la molestes Mello – advirtió Alice ante la broma

Near no hizo más que suspirar internamente para luego caminar tranquilamente junto a Linda quien se veía un poco sonrojada quizás por el comentario de Mello. La castaña por su parte a pesar de estar feliz con la situación no dejaba de estar un poco desanimada pues el día le había comenzado mal y no estaba segura de que haría con su periodo molestándole y de paso tener que subir una montaña. Si Dios la quería al menos esperaba que la cosa fuera rápida pues estaba comenzando a sentir cierto malestar en su vientre y eso no podía ser bueno.

Roger terminó de formar las parejas. Al final tenían 12 parejas listas y tras entregarles sus equipos, los cuales eran equipajes con lo necesario, mapa, brújula y el dispositivo con el cual los rastrearían todo el tiempo... estaban listos para comenzar. Se les hizo el recordatorio del objetivo de la actividad y los guías dieron sus recomendaciones al respecto sobre el terreno de la montaña. Todo estaba listo para partir.

- Hey, bola de nieve – llamó Mello a Near mientras se dirigía hacia el punto de partida marcado en el mapa – veremos quién de los dos llega primero hasta el campamento – retó sonriéndole, sabía que Near casi nunca salía del interior del orfanato así que el esfuerzo físico no lo era todo en él por lo cual tenía ventaja

- Como quieras – comentó sin darle importancia al reto, cosa que molesto un poco a Mello

- Oye, señor de los retos como no te apures llegaremos en ultimo – le dijo Alice con cierto toque de burla logrando que Mello la mirara molesto

- Pues contigo como compañera creo que es posible – rebatió a lo que Alice indignada se cruzó de brazos

- Idiota – murmuró aunque luego divisó a Linda quien estaba llegando junto a Near por lo que se acercó a ella para hablarle – buena suerte Linda – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Igualmente Ali , será mejor que no se maten mientras están solos en el trayecto – comentó con cierta diversión la chica

- Tú debes aprovechar la compañía de Near, esto no sucede a menudo – le dijo pícara la chica sonrojando a Linda en el instante

- ¡Ali! – exclamó nerviosa y sonrojada

- Jajajaja – se rió al ver su reacción – tu no cambias – le dijo divertida – pero en serio... suerte. Y también suerte con el otro asunto – indicó confundiendo un poco a la castaña pero luego comprendió que se refería a su periodo

- Créeme, la necesitaré – y Linda sonrió con cierto deje de agobio, ¿las cosas no podían irle mejor?... no, se dijo con ironía

- ¡Te quieres apurar o que! – gritó Mello quien se había alejado de su compañera

- ¡Ya voy señor amargado! – gritó con diversión notando como el rubio parecía molestarse con lo dicho

Le dio un abrazo a Linda, deseándole mucha suerte tanto con el trayecto como con Near. Luego de eso se acerco al albino que estaba un poco apartado de la castaña mientras esperaba que terminara de conversar con ella.

- Cuídala Near – indicó una vez cerca

- No tienes que decirlo – comentó sorprendiendo un poco a Ali aunque no era la primera vez que Near contestaba espontáneamente como lo hacía en ese momento

- En fin... nos vemos luego – y antes de irse recordó algo y buscó a Linda con la mirada

- Si la buscas, está por allá – indicó el albino señalando a la castaña que había caminado un poco lejos al no querer ser blanco de las burlas de su amiga en relación a ella y Near

- Ay Linda – mencionó con una sonrisa y se giro de nuevo a Near – si pasa algo dale esto por favor – pidió mientras metía su mano en un bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña bolsita de papel – no lo sé con exactitud pero puede que lo necesite – indicó a lo que Near tomo la bolsita de papel un poco extrañado

- De acuerdo – y sin más confirmación que esa Alice sonrió para luego alejarse ante otro grito por parte de Mello

Minutos más tarde las 12 parejas partieron tras la señal de salida y comenzaron con la dichosa actividad que planearan la cual estaba visto que sería una tortura para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...

Elena caminaba tranquilamente junto a su compañero castaño. Desde que iniciara la actividad apenas y habían cruzado palabras... y no era para menos, si en clases siquiera entraban en el mismo circulo de amistad por lo cual no tenían nada con que romper el silencio que se formaba entre ellos.

- Que loco no – comentó de un momento a otro el castaño logrando atraer la atención de la chica – tu y yo subiendo una montaña juntos – indicó con una sonrisa de cierta burla

- No era precisamente lo que me esperaba a decir verdad – comentó con voz suave aunque muy en el fondo escondía un tono de derrota

- ¿Se supone que esto fomenta la convivencia y el trabajo en equipo? – preguntó no sin cierta ironía

- No estoy segura – respondió ella un poco desubicada

- Genial – masculló el chico por lo bajo, para las pocas palabras que intercambiaron no sabían siquiera como mantener una conversación más amena que esa

_- Esto va para alargue _– pensó la chica, el tono burlón-irónico no terminaba de gustarle y aunque hacia su esfuerzo para seguir la conversación la verdad no sabía que aportar por lo que se limitó a volver al silencio en un ascenso que prometía seguir igual de silencioso si no se les ocurría un tema común para discutir... pero que tema en común compartirían una chica que gustaba de la música con un chico que gustaba de deportes y la física... lo más probable es que un tema opacaría al otro de acuerdo a lo que dijeran y al final terminarían debatiendo, sino es que discutiendo, por sus gustos los cuales protegerían de posibles quejas o cuestionamientos – _ya que _– se dijo y siguió en silencio junto con su compañero

...

- Te puedes creer que hagamos esto – si, Mily siquiera había iniciado a ascender cuando ya se estaba quejando de la situación y Ada la secundaba en varios puntos que ella exponía

- Encima nos tomara unas 4 horas o más subir, esto es agotador – suspiró tras decirlo para luego mirar alrededor – adoro la naturaleza pero odio esta situación – comentó mirando a su amiga

- Yo podría subir esta montaña cualquier día menos hoy... justo hoy que quería completar mis proyectos para la clase de historia, en especial pasando por mis propios análisis de las grandes mentes pensantes de los siglos pasados – expresó molesta y desanimada

- Yo que quería terminar mis ensayos para la clase de ciencias... encima tengo que mejorar mis notas porque la última vez el tarado de Haze me sermoneó por unos fallos – expresó con cierta molestia

- Al menos nos toco juntas... no sé que me hubiese pasado si me toca con cualquier otra persona... en especial Mello o Near – mencionó a lo que Ada le miró

- Pobre Linda, seguro tarda días en subir junto con Near – se rió tras decirlo

- Lo más seguro es que sean semanas – y ambas estallaron en carcajadas

...

- Quieres apresurarte Clare, si no aprovechamos el tiempo nos tomara años subir – expresó no sin cierto desespero la chica pelinegra haciendo que su amiga suspirase interiormente

- Ya voy Erin... pero recuerda que esto de subir cuestas es matador así que hay que llevarlo con calma – indicó haciendo que Erin la volteara a ver

- Que sepas sobre subir una montaña no me importa, lo que me importa es subir antes que nos agarre la noche o que nos ocurra un accidente – mencionó con aire dramático – ¡ay Dios! Y si nos encontramos con algo peligroso como una serpiente, ¡yo las odio! – chilló con pavor haciendo que a su amiga le baje una gota por la sien

- No seas tan dramática Erin, ya verás que subiremos y ni cuenta nos daremos de ello – aseguró sin dejar de ver como la chica armaba un drama completo... la toleraba, era su amiga pero a veces tendía a ser demasiado dramática para su completo gusto – mejor sigamos caminando que es más productivo – y sin más comenzó de nuevo a caminar aun escuchando a su amiga armar las mil y un tragedias posibles en esa prueba que les habían puesto

...

- Oye K, estamos en el camino correcto – mencionó una chica de cabello rubio cenizo mientras miraba los alrededores

- Si, no te preocupes Nancy llegaremos incluso antes que la dramática de Erin y la señorita experta de Clare – dijo no sin cierta diversión a lo que Nancy asintió quedamente

- De acuerdo – murmuró para luego seguir callada observando su entorno

- Sabes Nancy, creo que nosotros estaremos muy bien al final de todo esto – dijo con un tono que a Nancy le dio inquietud... quien sabe que se le estaría ocurriendo a su compañero

_- Lo bueno es que traigo gas pimienta en la bolsa de mi falda por si acaso _– se dijo mirando inquisidoramente a su compañero de turno

- Sigamos con esta porquería de prueba – y sin más continuo su caminata con una chica no muy confiada de él

...

Así iban todas las parejas, cada una con sus desconfianzas y sus problemas varios pero continuando el ascenso aunque no lo quisieran. Sam y April eran los únicos que parecían subir sin muchos dramas ni problemas al igual que Joe y Lyn aunque ellos igual tenían sus debates sobre algún tema para matar el tiempo. Lo mismo pasaba con muchos otros chicos que parecían estar muy a la defensiva por la estúpida prueba que les habían puesto.

Muy por aparte estaban Matt y Gregory, ellos iban de lo más tranquilos mientras conversaban sobre juegos de video o incluso jugaban con la consola de Matt sin perder el ritmo que habían mantenido desde el inicio del ascenso... pero los que parecían estar atascados eran Mello y Alice todo porque...

- ¡Te puedes dejar de quejar como niña mimada!, si vas a subir hazlo en silencio que no me dejas concentrarme en mi lectura – expresó molesta la rubia-castaña por cuarta vez desde que comenzaron

- Hago lo que me venga en gana y no te permito que me digas de esa forma – rebatió molesto – encima que por estar leyendo casi te das contra un árbol hace rato loca – le dijo girando la mirada con fastidio y mordiendo una tableta de chocolate

- ¡Yo no soy loca, idiota! – gritó molesta por como la llamo

- ¡A quien llamas idiota, traga libros! – reaccionó tras escucharla parándose justo delante de ella y cortándole el paso

- ¡Yo no veo otro idiota por aquí así que saca tus conclusiones! – diciéndolo ella giro la mirada altanera, Mello de verdad conseguía fastidiarla a muerte cuando se lo proponía

- ¡Eres una loca desesperante! – gruñó con fastidio pero ello ni caso le hizo y paso por su lado volviendo a concentrarse en su libro mientras caminaba - ¡siquiera ten algo de modales y no ignores a las personas! – exclamó aun más molesto

- Lo hare cuando vea a una de verdad – comentó sin verlo y siguiendo su camino haciendo que Mello deseara que fuera cualquier otro chico para ponerlo en su lugar... ¡pero no! Tenía que ser la desesperante de Alice con sus estúpidos libros que parecía no cansarse de leer y si no eran libros entonces ella se ponía a escribir como si su vida dependiera de eso

- Que fastidio – murmuró para luego seguir a la chica porque no tenia de otra... de ser por él la dejaría atrás y subiría por su cuenta antes que la bola de algodón de Near que seguro debía estar muerto de cansancio. Sonrió con ese pensamiento... sería una visión interesante ver a Near en estos momentos, cuando apenas pasaban 1 hora y media desde que comenzara la prueba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer cap de este mini fic continuación de mi otro fic de mismo nombre? (rayos, eso sonó como trabalenguas -.-)

Espero que les haya gustado la verdad, debo aclarar que me ha costado plasmar algunas cosas pero bueee... aclaro que no voy a poner lo que pasa entre todos porque acá me centraré en dos parejas más que en otras... una, por supuesto NearxLinda... y la otra, claro esta, MelloxAlice ^_^ (que en mi anterior fic deje ahí en la deriva más que como una mención que como una pareja xD)

Ahora queda en veremos qué pasará en el siguiente, andar con el periodo y subir una montaña es mala combinación -.- ¿Cómo creen que le irá a Linda eh?... ¿Y qué pasará con Mello y Alice? Será que terminaran matándose entre ellos xD... me lo reservo para el que viene ^_^

Me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura...

Nos vemos en el próximo!

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**Luna Love**


End file.
